Love bites
by briar black death rose
Summary: Draco. Slytherin. Jerica. Gryfandor. Two loves that should not happen. one shot. comedy and romanceness. How life in hogwarts happens


my first lil harry potter one shot. btw my buddy and i both wrote it and if ya see the same stgory by her well it aint me stealin it i just altered it slightly and made it a one shot. i do not watch harry potter much or read it and changed some stuff so :P if you dont like it. there is also a yaoi part kinda.

Consentrating out the patterns of the wall paper sending a sense of recognition. The shade of red searing through her eyes. Soon Jerica began to leave the present and travel into the past memories. Surrounded in darkness with a slight bit of light where Jerica could barely see out of. Her fragile body and she looked down to see long slender fingers which were wrapped around her legs. Her body slowly and steadily inching forward now to see what was outisde of the closet yet her head nor body never left the closet itself. Her wide eyes staring at a strange man in a long flowing jacket and another standing beside him in a wife beater. A long sharp daggar grasped in the mans hand. Jerica could only stare as the man in the jacket grabbing my mother and slitting her pencil neck. The blood sprayed out hitting the man in the face causing him to lick his lips as he smiled and laughed. The laugh revealed his teeth and they were a lighter shade of the red on his face. The man was a maniac. Jerica's mothers hands flew to her neck trying to stop the bloodflow but the effort was not worth it since her body became pale as the moon. She colapsed on her side and the blood was pooling. Her wide eyes staring at me in horror. Soon after the man turned to my father and he tried to pull out his wand but he was binded by the man in the jacket. Then shot in the leg by the man in the wife beater. The man in the long coat sliced my fathers chest making a gurgled scream escape his mouth. The cut was deep and his intestines fell out of his body. Tears welding in Jerica's eyes she began to cry since all she could do was watch. Then my body spoke different as I stood up and ran out. Jerica froze when they turned to see her.

"Well lookie here," said the man in the light coat.

Glaring intensly at the men Jerica ran up to the one in the coat to hurt him but when she attempted he grabbed her throat and slammed her into the wall. She heard a sickling crack. Slamming into the wall Jerica's vision began to blur and darkness surrounded her. She tried to lift her arm to reach her mother but it didn't move. Instead it was in the air until Jerica became unconcsious. That was when Jerica was sent back into reailty.

"Jerica are you okay?" asked Harry.

"Huh?" said Jerica.

Jerica realized that she was crying. The power constricting her throat from the heavy emotions and the cruel pain in her chest. Jerica's parents were burtually murdered when she was only six years old and it was for no reason. She swore the next time she would see them she would do oen thing. Kill those bastard. That would teach them a lesson.

"Why are you crying?" asked Ron.

"The past," whispered Jerica.

Jerica placed her hand on her throat trying to stop the pain. Harry and Ron knew her past so she didn't have to explain it to them.

"Well whaddda you know," said a new voice," got a cry baby."

"Fuck you Draco," snapped Jerica.

"No thanks," Draco sneered.

At the time Jerica didn'tt really care so she stood up, fists clentched and snapped her wrist forward.

"Get lost asswipe!" Jerica yelled.

"Aw fuck," hissed Draco," fucking crazzy bitch. I think you broke my nose."

"Good," I sneered," deserve it."

Pushing Draco away Jerica closed the door and sat in her seat crossing her arms and letting out a huff. Jerkface. He stormed off like a baby.

"Bloody hell Jerica you really need to stop that," said Ron.

"Someone has to teach the Daddy's boy a lesson," said Jerica.

"Yes but not the girl who's in detention more than class," said Hermine speaking for the first time in hours.

Jerica smiled and Hermine rolled her rest of the train ride went pretty quickily. the great hall was really packed.

"Bloody hell I swear they let more kids in then the ones that leave," said Ron.

"It's Magonigal's doing," said Jerica.

They sighed in agreement. All staring at the table and watched as the new first years got sorted which took longer than usual. Once they were sorted Magonigal gave a great big welcome speech. Before she finished saying "Have a nice year" Ron and Harry were stuffing their mouths and Jerica eventually started nibbling on her own food. Ginny and Hermine giving Jerica dirty looks.

"Ugh here come a couple of first year Slytherin," said Ginny with a small hint of disgust in her voice.

"It's probably just Malfoy's stupid inititatio," said Hermine," they'll probably call one of us a stupi name and bug off."

Jerica nodded in agreement.

"Oh look what we got here boys," said the tallet boy.

"A bunch of pathetic freaks?" asked the short chubby one.

"No I was talking about the worthless pathetic no good orphan," said the tall one," you know its a good thing your parents were murdered. I mean come on they would prbably kill themselves seeing who you are now."

The searing pain instantly shot through Jerica's chest and the entire body was silenced. Tears streaking down Jerica's face and staining her cheeks. Pushing the boys out of the way Jerica ran away. Whispers filling through the room as Jerica left the room. Jerica looked back once only to gice Malfoy a death glare full of hate. Jerica then ran off to the abandoned room in the dungeons and sat there only for hours among the water drops hitting the brick floor. Footsteps were then heard from the splashing water making Jerica look up to see Malfoys infamous platinum blonde hair.

"Fuck off," Jerica said sternly.

The footsteps continued and Jerica saw him crouch in front of her. Making Jerica have the desire to stupify him into the next millenium.

"Jerica..." said Draco.

That was the first tiem Jerica heard him call her by name. Her first name, not last, not orphan girl not any mean names. Her name. Jerica looked up and saw his pale ice blue eyes. Not seeing his arragont or smugness. She saw something she never seen before. Sorrow in Malfoy's eyes.

"I'm sorry...I NEVER told them to say that," Draco said softly.

"HA!" Jerica said to him in a tone she never used.

" I may be arragont, a no good crule prick and I'm sure you've said even more but if theres one thing I've done thats even come close to "nice"," he said," is I've made sure noone not even a Slytherin, a ravenclaw, a hufflepuff, or even a Gryphandor bring up that horrible day."

Jerica didn't know what to say. Jerica was in pure shock since this was a side of Malfoy that she didn't think was possible. Jerica opened her mouth but then closed it. Taking a deep breath Jerica re-opened her mouth.

" I have to go," said Jerica," Harry and everyone are probably worried about me."

I started running off as fast as my feet could tkae me. Tears rolling down my face from my eyes. Slytherin were NOT nice. Heading to the male dorm to find someone to talk to. Jerica found Harry reading a novel. Harry placed his book down with a shocked expression onhis face. Jerica ran and jumped on the bed wrapping her arms around him.

"Whoa!" said Harry," are you okay?"

"Stupid Malfoy," Jerica muttered.

Sniffiling Jeria let a few tears leak before she rubbed her eyes. Harry just held her and ever few minutes he would squirm. Soon after about fifteen minutes her patients snapped.

"Why do you keep squirming?" Jerica asked.

"Well," said Harry," me abd Ron snuck into the room of requirments. Ron plled me close and kissed me harshly. Grabbing the scruff of my outfit hroughly slamming me into the wall where there was a curtain behind us blocking us from view. His erection in ihsi robe pressed against my thigh. Our centre's grinding against each other. Titling my head up against the wall I felt Ron's lip latch to my neck as he gently nibbled and then bite down only to have his hot tongue flick out to lcik the mark that had formed. My mouth opened to have Ron palce a digit inside where I coated his finger with salivia having my tongue swirl around another finger as if it were a cock. Ron removed my pants slipping in a finger from behind. Moving my legs open more I felt his finger trace my enterance. His finger stabbing inside and exited and entered several time before he placed in a second finger scissoring them in so it woucl stretch. Oh God the feeling. Soon he began to stab my prostate and at some moments rub the tip of his finger against it.I felt the need for Ron to fu-"

"No!" Jerica screamed.

Jerica could feel Harry's erection.

"Too much info!" screamed Jerica," ugh I should hang out with more girls."

"You did ask," said Harry.

"You could have got some some action instead," she said.

"Yeah but your horrified expression was worth it," he said.

"So..." she said,"um...You ever top?"

Harry blushed a vibrant red and Jerica waited a few moments before he responded.

"No," Harry whispered.

"Lets get on to another topic," said Jerica," doesn't the whomping willow look more whomping today?"

"What?" he said confused

"Doesn't the squid in the lake look bigger than usually? "Jerica asked.

"Hu? Wha?" he said.

Jerica laughed which in turn made Harry laugh.

"Good you smiled," Jerica said.

"Technically I laughed," said Harry.

"Yeah but you laugh when you smile," she said.

"Touche," he said.

"Makes me think of butts," she said.

Jerica could tell Harry's mind went elsewhere.

"EW!" Jerica said.

Harry chuckled," Your fault."

Jerica opened her mouth then closed it again. Harry smirked and Jerica threw a pillow at him and ran off siting in the common room till Paudi and her friends came in giggling. Jerica got up and headed out the door and bumped into Ginny.

"Where are you off to?" asked Ginny.

"No clue," said Jerica and she laughed and shook her head.

"Be back before midnight," she said in a motherly tone.

" I know," Jerica said.

Walkign down the stairs she started wandering the halls seeing a young first year run down the hall crying. Jerica grabbed her and hugged her.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Jerica asked.

Before the first year could utter a single word Jerica heard Malfoy's famous chuckle anger grow within her.

"That's it," Jerica said angrily.

Storming off in the direction of Malfoy's taunting voice the young first year who I guest a hufflepuff followed me. Turning the corner Jerica saw Malfoy and his goons.

"Draco Lucious Malfoy," said Jerica," I've been sitting by for years while you go around thinking your all that. You not Malfoy but don't you wanna know what you are?"

He looked at me and smirked.

"You are a pathetic no good pansy," Jerica said," who cries to daddy everytime he can't get his way. Who picks on others to feel good about himself because you have issues with yourself. Stop taking your pain self loathing and attention craving out on others it is NOT our fault you parents didn't treat you right."

Draco started to open his mouth.

"Shut your mouth," said Jerica,"or get Crab and Goyle to fll it."

Storming off to the forbiddden forrest Jerica snuck past Hagrids hut and into the forrest. It was darker than usual and yet no clouds where out. Jerica knew her way through the forrest unlike mos people and found comfort in it. Except for tonight. Jerica felt as if a pair of eyes were on her following her. Her stomach churned at the feeling. Jerica finally reached her favorite tree which had many little glow berries on it. Poisonous to eat but a beautiful tree. Jerica sat there for nearly ten minutes before the bushes rustled and a tree cracked. A figure appeared from the trees and it didn't look human...But it looked deadly. A creature as black as night but golden glowing eyes that were luminous. Its body standind like a human but not. Jerica's body froze in fear and her fight or flight instincts were not intact.

"Aw fuck," Jerica whispered.

The creatures' growls growing deep from withing its chest. Its body below my feet but then Jerica heard a voice yell a spell blasting the beast away. A figure appeared from the shadows revealing Harry and Ron. Jerica blushed at the realization of why they might be in the forbidden forrest late at night.

"what are you doing here?" asked Harry.

"Sitting," Jerica stated," what are you doing here?"

"Uh," said Harry.

"Exactly," Jerica said and smirked.

"You know this place is forbidden," he said.

"Yeah but I like it," she said.

"Your going to be the death of yourself," he said.

"Yeah," she said," but thanks for saving me."

"Just don't make it an anual thing," he said.

"Okay," she said.

Jumping off the tree Jerica walked with the two occasionally watching as they would hold hands making her blush a deep a showtune Jerica saw the flickering flame of Hargets hut.

"I'm going to my dorm," Jerica said giving the boys a smile.

Running towards the school Jerica tried to sneak past the paintings but the didn't shut up. Quickily moving Jerica made it to her dorm and Ginny was on her bed, arms crossed and a glare on her face.

"You late," said Ginny," it's 12:01."

"Oooo one minute," said Jerica and laughed," you're such a parent."

"Maybe I'm just practicing," said Ginny and laughed.

Jerica couldn't help but laugh at that. Ginny would be a good mom. She was kind and caring for others. Though she could be harsh.

"You're grounded," said Ginny," I'm kidding. Though you gotta do my chores for a few days."

"Buttwipe," said Jerica.

"Four days," said Ginny.

Rolling her eyes Jerica went to her bed and laig down.

"Night Gin," said Jerica.

"Night," said Ginny.

Closing her eyes Jerica soon fell asleep to the land of dreams. Soon waking up to the screaming and Jerica woke up breathing shakily.

"Gin...Ginny did you hear that?" asked Jerica hitting the top bunk.

Ginny growled.

"Heard what?" asked Ginny still asleep.

"The screaming," said Jerica.

"Ugh it ws your crazzy imagination go back to sleep," said Ginny.

Something in the back of Jerica's mind told her to go see what was wrong. Slipping on a fluffy red robe and the slippers Mrs. Weasly knitted for her in her fourth year Jerica silently snuck out of the dorm then out to the common room. All the paintings were asleep which made the halls obtain a creepy feeling. Jerica noticd the main doors were opened and blood on the floor and it lead to the dunguon.

"You gotta be shittin me," said Jerica.

Slowly walking down the dungeon stairs Jerica did her best to make as little as noise as possible. Then Jerica saw it, or should she say she saw Malfoy who was sitting on the floor holding his hand on his stomach his shirt covered in red oozing blood. The scent of copper filling the air. Jerica walked towards Malfoy as if he were an look his hand and it away to see a deep scratch. A part of Jerica say leave the asshole but another said she couldn't because he may die. Carefully Jerica undid his shirt to help but when she saw his snow white chest she couldn't help but stare momentalirly at his abs. The perfect six pack. Jerica pushed the thought out of her head and ripped off a part of the shirt so she could manage to clean the wound. Jerica pulled out her want to heal it so it wouldn't get infected and then ripped a piece of her own shirt to wrap it around him and tie a tight knot so it would not open and if it did he wouldn't bleed out. Malfoy opened his eyes and then into my eyes.

"What the fuck?" mummbled Malfoy.

malfoy stood up only to have our head collidied and he then grasped his stomach hissing out in pain.

"Don't move," Jerica said," I may have used magic but that doesn't mean your fully healed."

"Thank you," whispered Malfoy.

"Huh?" said Jerica.

"Don't make me repeat myself," he siad clearly annoyed.

"Sorry," she whispered.

Looking at Draco with concern Jerica wondered what had happened but never asked since a Slytherin would never as a Gryfandor for help. Standing up Jerica held out her hand to offer Draco up. Suprisingly Draco took it and lifted himself up and buttoing up his shirt. Turning around on her heels Jerica began to leave only to have her wrist grabbed and being pulled back in a pair of arms. Squeaking Jerica looked up to see Draco with a smile on his face. His arms turned me around to face him and the his fingers lifted up my chin and his lips lightly touched mine.


End file.
